


Babysteps

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Reisi wants to think that he's fine but he knows he's not, because he finds himself flinching everytime a hand slips into his, no matter how familiar it feels.“I’ll fall.”“I’ll catch you.”"Idiot.""I'll always catch you."





	Babysteps

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, a little later than when I usually post but this has been sitting in my laptop for a really long time and I just wanna get it out cause I really like the idea. Only problem is that I probably made them really OOC so um yeah, forgive me? Oh and this is my first time writing Anna and Kamamoto, so they're personalities might be off too, crap. Man this fic is just full of faults huh? Haha... Anyways!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Trauma. Six letters. A simple word that could be thrown around easily by people who haven’t experienced it themselves. Not to Mikoto. He hasn’t experienced it himself but he might as well have.

“Get away from me! Don’t touch me!!”

“Reisi…”

“No. No! Fuck off!”

Mikoto flinched like he’d just been slapped. He dropped his hands, watching as Reisi continued to breathe harshly.

“Okay.” He took a step back. “Okay. I’ll leave so please calm down.”

He casted one last longing glance at Reisi’s shivering frame before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, one hand closing into a fist before it made contact with the wall with a resounding ‘thump!’

“Fuck.” Mikoto hated the people that did this to Reisi. Mikoto hated that it was Reisi that went through that shit. But most of all, Mikoto hated himself. He hated that he couldn’t do a damn thing to calm Reisi down. He hated that he couldn’t even be there for Reisi when he had his attacks. He hated that he couldn’t relieve some of Reisi’s pain. He hated that he was so useless.

Mikoto didn’t sleep that night. He hasn’t been sleeping a lot since Reisi came back from the hospital. He glanced at the clock. 9:18. Might as well start cooking.

He made simple stuff, eggs and bacon. Then placed the remaining loaf of bread on the table in case either one of them wanted it. When he was done, he went to their room, well, it was more of Reisi’s room now seeing as Mikoto never really stepped into the room, much less slept in the bed unless it was to wake Reisi up or calm him down. He knocked on the door, “Reisi?” He opened the door quietly and stepped in, calling out Reisi’s name yet again.

Reisi was on the bed, he did not stir even as Mikoto came up to stand next him. He crouched down and gazed at him, taking in his peaceful face. He lifted his hand, moving it towards Reisi’s face but stopped when he was an inch away, sighed and dropped it. He stared longer, wanting to burn the image of his calm face into his mind but the spell had to be broken one way or another. He reached out a hand towards Reisi’s shoulder. The moment he made contact, Reisi jolted up, eyes wide and Mikoto immediately stood up and moved back, standing a good 5 feet away from the bed. He waited until Reisi was sufficiently calm, having recognised that it was Mikoto who had touched him before calling out. “Breakfast’s ready.”

Reisi looked at him, eyes still slightly wide before nodding. “Okay.” He took a breath. “Okay.” They seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

“Come out when you’re ready yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Mikoto turned and left the room, shuffling to the kitchen where he prepared their drinks. Coffee for him and tea for Reisi. He had just set them on the table when the navy haired came out of the room.

He padded over to the table and took the seat opposite of Mikoto.

* * *

When they were done, Reisi grabbed the plates and headed over to the sink where he began cleaning them. Mikoto looked at him for awhile before getting up, chair scraping lightly against the floor. Then he shuffled over to the other, standing behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist while resting his forehead on one shoulder.

Reisi doesn’t flinch away and Mikoto considers it a good thing.

“Tired?”

He hums. “A little.”

Mikoto heard the tap running again and the clattering of dishes bumping against each other before, “Did you sleep last night?”

He contemplated keeping quiet or even lying, but Reisi would probably see it from a mile away. He heaves a sigh, “No.”

The water stops running. “Mikoto. You remember your promise? That you’ll tell me if you get tired of me before leaving.”

Mikoto smirked. “Idiot.” He tightened his hold. “I’ll never get tired of you.”

“Stupid. You’re not supposed to be that cheesy.”

Mikoto chuckles. He’ll admit that. But ever since that incident, he can’t help it because he’s deathly afraid something like that would happen again and he’s scared that he won’t get a chance next time. Silence falls upon them except for the slight squeaking of cloth upon plates.

“Let’s go somewhere today.” He drawls out, voice muffled from having moved his position and stuffing the lower half of his face into Reisi’s shoulder.

“Where?”

“Anywhere. As long as it’s with you.”

Reisi hums. “The mall then? We can walk around before lunch.”

“Sure.”

“Then go change first. I’ll finish up here.”

“Okay.” Mikoto gives him a lingering squeeze. “Okay.” Then releases him and heads to their room to change.

* * *

“Wanna watch a movie?”

Reisi glances at him before smirking. “Better not, you look like you’ll fall asleep in the theatre. It’d be a waste of a perfectly good ticket.”

Mikoto snorts, but doesn’t deny it. “So what? You just wanna walk around?”

Reisi shrugs. “I don’t mind.” So they do.

* * *

They’re window shopping when they bump into Anna and Kamamoto.

“Mikoto.” She calls out first, to which the man grunts in response. Then she calls the navy haired‘s name. “Reisi.” She stares at him for what feels like an eternity, before speaking again, in a tone that is wise beyond her years. “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

Unbeknownst to anyone that did not know her, those words would just seem like a greeting. But not to the three of them, who all unknowingly heaved a sigh of relief. Anna had always been unusually perceptive.

Reisi bends down to her level as he smiles at her. “Thank you.” He answers, as sincerely as he can because if Anna says he’s doing better, then he must be.

She smiles back. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“I should be.”

“Can I come over? We haven’t read together in a while.”

Reisi gives another fond smile. “Of course you can.”

This is the time Mikoto chooses to interrupt, “What are you guys doing here anyway?”

Kamamoto is the one to answer, “Grocery shopping for Kusanagi-san and Anna wanted to eat out.”

“Aa.”

“Come on Anna. We shouldn’t disturb Mikoto-san and Munakata-san.”

Anna, being the ever understanding girl she is, nods her head without resistance. Reisi pats her head, “Goodbye Anna. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She replies and Reisi stands up. Mikoto moves closer to pat her head as well. Anna in response grabs his hand, giving it a little squeeze before letting go. No words are exchanged between them because there is no need to. Then she returns her hand to Kamamoto’s hold.

“Then goodbye the both of you.” Kamamoto calls out. Reisi waves back while Mikoto nods slightly. Then the two of them turn and walk away.

When the two were out of sight, Mikoto glances at Reisi. “Ready to continue our date?”

The navy haired smiles back, humming. “Mm.”

* * *

Reisi walked up to the door to open it when the doorbell rang.

“Hello Anna. Good afternoon.” He smiled.

She returned it. “Reisi. Good afternoon.”

“Come in.” He opens the door wider, letting her enter. “You can sit on the sofa first and pick out a book. I’ll get the drinks and meet you there.”

“Okay.” She answers softly, then complies, heading over to the sofa and scanning the titles Reisi has put on the coffee table.

Reisi pours some oolong tea into two glasses before taking them to the living room. He sets the drinks down on the table, then settled down next to Anna, who has grabbed a book and was now reading the summary.

He smiles down at her. “That’s the one you want to read?”

She nods.

“Alright.” He settles the book between them and Anna flips the book to the first page while he holds it open. They read in silence for a while, Anna occasionally breaking it to ask what some words meant and Reisi would answer her, then Reisi feels a dip in the couch on the other side of him. He turns his head and sees Mikoto practically pressing into his side with his laptop on his lap, brushing their ankles together. He smiles fondly before turning his attention back to the book, finished reading the current page, then nudges Anna slightly, who dutifully flipped the page.

It was peacefully quiet, save for the clicking of Mikoto’s laptop, the turning of the book’s pages and the couch groaning slightly when either Reisi or Anna leaned forward to take a sip of their tea. Oh, as well as when Mikoto would ask Reisi to check his emails or reports.

“Is this sentence right?”

Reisi turns his head towards the laptop, reading the words on the screen before lifting his hand and pointing.

“The structure here is wrong.” He patiently explains how Mikoto should write it until he gets it then returns his attention back to the book where Anna had pointed her finger to a word.

“What’s this mean?”

“Ah.” He again, explains, with simpler terms as Anna might be wise, but it does not change that she is still a child.

It’s times like these that Reisi can pretend everything is still the same but he knows it isn’t. Because when he does, he finds himself stiffening when a hand comes over to lace his, reminding him that he is still broken. At the same time, he knows he’s not alone, because the hand doesn’t let go even as he stills, it grips harder instead.

He’ll recover. He has to, because he doesn’t want to cause the people around him any more pain than he already has. Especially not Mikoto.

* * *

It’s after dinner that Kusanagi picks up Anna to go home and the house is quiet once again. Mikoto has closed his laptop and taken to lying against the sofa, facing the ceiling and closing his eyes though his hand was laced tightly with Reisi’s. The navy haired was watching the television, some movie was playing, Mikoto didn’t bother asking for the title.

The movie finished well after 9. Reisi stretched his hands upwards, dragging up Mikoto’s with him when he wouldn’t let go. Then he stood up, their laced hands still between him and Mikoto, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“I’m going to go sleep, got work tomorrow.”

Mikoto hummed, opening his eyes and lifting his head off the back of the sofa to glance at Reisi. He gave his hand a lingering squeeze before reluctantly letting go but this time, Reisi was one that didn’t let go.

“Reisi?”

The violet eyed keep quiet for a while, then spoke. “Sleep with me.”

Mikoto’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

Reisi smiled, nodding slightly. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” He answered, pulling himself up using their joined hands, making Reisi stumble a little and fall onto him. “Okay.” He calls again, wrapping his arms around the other. It’s only after what felt like hours did Reisi break the silence. “So, are you going to let me go any time soon?”

Mikoto holds him tighter. “No.”

“I believe I told you I need to sleep because I have work tomorrow.”

“Sleep here.”

“I’ll fall.”

“I’ll catch you.”

Reisi lets out a laugh at that. Probably cause it’s so cliché that it didn’t seem Mikoto like. “Idiot.”

Mikoto smirks, pulling his head back slightly so he could see Reisi’s face. Then he releases one of his hands to remove Reisi’s glasses, tossing them carelessly onto the sofa before leaning his forehead onto the other’s and returning his hand to its original position. He gazes into Reisi’s cool violet eyes. “I’ll always catch you.” He affirms, watching in mild satisfaction as Reisi turns a brilliant shade of red.

He tilts his head and leans in slowly, giving Reisi enough time to back out. But he doesn’t and instead he closes his eyes. Mikoto doesn’t hesitate after that, pressing his lips against the navy haired. It reminded him of their first kiss, when Reisi was shy as hell and wouldn’t open his mouth. He pressed his tongue between his lips, coaxing Reisi to open, lightly squeezing his hips as he did. Reisi gasped in surprise and Mikoto moved his tongue into the gap. He moved slowly, not wanting to scare Reisi off. He inwardly smiled when he felt the other push his tongue against his. It was progress, no matter how small.

They broke apart when air became a necessity. “Let’s go sleep?” He calls softly.

Reisi hummed. “Yeah.”

Mikoto released his hold in favour of grabbing Reisi’s hand instead. Then he led him to the bedroom. “I’ll go off the lights outside first.”

“Mm.”

He did just that, returning to the bedroom to see Reisi under the covers, which were tightly wrapped around him.

He glanced at the remote. Huh... the temperature was indeed lower than usual. He didn’t bother to change it though, instead he padded over to the bed and slipped under the covers behind Reisi. Mikoto only hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around Reisi. He felt the navy haired flinch slightly but he did not let go and pulled Reisi closer to him. Tightly pressing his back to his front, hoping to envelop the other in his warmth. When Reisi didn’t resist, Mikoto moved a hand down towards the hem of his shirt and went under it, resting his hand on Reisi’s skin.

It was only when he was about to enter dreamland that he felt Reisi’s lace his own hand with the one that wasn’t in his shirt. Mikoto smiled, babysteps. Progress was slow but it was there. He presses a kiss to the back of Reisi’s head. They’d be fine. They will be because Mikoto knows that Reisi is trying and for now, that’s enough.

* * *

Reisi opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he got used to the darkness. Too early. The sunlight hasn’t even filtered through the blinds on the windows. He tilts his head up, catching his lover’s sleeping face. One of Mikoto’s hands was still under his shirt at his back, burning itself into the skin that it touched. While the other had been used as Reisi’s pillow. They must’ve shifted at one point. He drapes one of his arms around Mikoto’s waist, buries himself further into his warmth and closes his eyes. Way too early.

It’s only when he’s dozing off and he feels Mikoto tug him closer that he realises that he didn’t have any nightmares. His smirks despite himself. Babysteps was it? He thinks, recalling what the doctor told him. He breathes out softly, tightening his hold. He will get better. He will because Mikoto deserves that at least.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never had or seen trauma before so if the description is a little off, please excuse it.


End file.
